gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Clone
A Clone is the genetic replica of a human being, who posses all the abilities of the person they were cloned from, though the extent of which is not always the same, also the clone will not always posses the same mind, beliefs, or personality of the original. The concept of cloning has been touched upon multiple times throughout the Gundam franchise, with a variety of clones of characters having been spawned. Process The process of cloning a person varies from series to series, though the step that remains the same is that the clone requires a genetic sample to be created. Various ways of cloning have been seen in the various timelines of the Gundam Universe, some of which may have had side effects on the clone. Universal Century The concept of cloning was first explored in the Universal Century, carried out by Glemy Toto of the Glemy Faction. The process appears to be the same as traditional cloning, though it is never elaborated upon. Glemy succeed in creating Ple Two, the very first clone to exist in the Gundam franchise, cloned from Newtype Elpeo Ple. The Second Neo Zeon Movement also carried out their own cloning in the form of Full Frontal, the first clone of Char Aznable. Unlike regular clones, he was created by different means; rather than be created from a genetic sample of Char, he was a human who was genetically altered to have Char's features (i.e. facial structure, blonde hair, blue eyes, voice) and memories, obtained via the Psycho-Frame of Char's final mobile suit, the MSN-04 Sazabi. To date no significant side effects from the cloning have resulted in the clones, though as some are transformed into Cyber Newtypes they suffer from psychiatric problems. As seen from the Ple "Sisters" the clones can sense their relation to one another, though as they were Newtypes, this could merely be Newtype reactions. :List of UC clones: *Ple Two (first clone of Elpeo Ple) *Marida Cruz (eleventh clone of Elpeo Ple) *Ple Clones (numerous other clones of Elpeo Ple) *Full Frontal (genetically altered look-alike of Char Aznable) *Zoltan Akkanen (failed altered Cyber-Newtype attempt) *Afranche Char (alternate UC clone of Char Aznable) Future Century The only form of cloning seen in the Future Century was possible through the use of DG Cells. The only clone seen in this time was the clone Kyoji Kasshu created of himself; using the Devil Gundam's DG Cells, he reanimated and remodeled the corpse of Neo-Germany's Gundam Fighter, Schwarz Bruder, to look exactly like himself and also gave it all of his skills and memories. Unlike other clones, Schwarz was actually an android created by the DG cell reconfiguration of his body, thus there is some question as to whether or not Schwarz is a legitimate clone, rather than a robotic look-alike. :List of FC clones: *Schwarz Bruder Cosmic Era Cloning gained great significance in the Cosmic Era series, where genetic alteration was one of the main themes of the time. The process of creating clones is the same as the one in the Universal Century. One of the most notable example of cloning in this series is for the funding of the Ultimate Coordinator Project, whereby all of the clones were created by Ulen Hibiki and possibly by Gilbert Durandal, who worked with Hibiki during the time. All of these clones were of the same person, Al Da Flaga, who sought an heir to his fortune, though wanted a perfect child. Though as Flaga did not have patience he ordered Hibiki to shorten the clones' growth, causing them to age rapidly and be able to succeed their "father". This garnered the desired results, but also caused the clones to have a shortened lifespan and suffer from severe physical pain; Durandal was able to suppress this effect by creating a special medicine that, while lessened the pain and aging process, did not cure the clones of their shortened life span. Another form of cloning was the creation of Carbon Humans, all carried out by Librarian Works, though it was noted that Carbon Humans are not, strictly speaking, clones, but humans implanted with the DNA and memories of the individual they are based on. :List of CE clones: *Rau Le Creuset (clone of Al Da Flaga) *Rey Za Burrel (clone of Al Da Flaga) *Prayer Reverie (clone of unknown Moebius Zero pilot) *Socius Clones (a series of combat coordinator clones) Others: *ND HE (carbon human look-alike of Gai Murakumo) *Lily Thevalley Clones (clones created through splitting of an egg) Anno Domini Cloning is carried out in secret, by Celestial Being's super computer Veda. All of the clones are innovades, who were all created for a specific purpose of serving the organization: combat, monitoring, research. Since the organization has existed for years, Celestial Being has had a numerous amount of DNA donors, and thus multiple are seen in series set in Anno Domini. As all clones are Innovades, there is debate as to whether or not to classify all Anno Domini clones as simply Innovades. :List of AD clones: *Sky Eclipse (Innovade of E.A. Ray) *Ribbons Almark (Innovade of E.A. Ray) *Hiling Care (Innovade of E.A. Ray) *Gaga Forces (possible clones of Bring Stability/Devine Nova) *Nena Trinity (distant clone Mina Carmine) *Anew Type Innovade (Innovade look-alike of Anew Returner) Other: *Innovade Advanced Generation Cloning in the Advanced Generation is only possible through the use of advanced technology from the past, during the time of the Colony Nation Wars. Fezarl Ezelcant, who managed to acquire this technology, was able to successfully clone himself, while also modifying the clone to enhance its abilities. While the modifications were successful, the clone demonstrated that it did not inherit its "fathers" will, while also showing that it lacked emotion all together, and was completely driven by a desire to fight and destroy. It is unknown if these developments were a result of the modifications or of the cloning process itself, however they were enough for Ezelcant to deem his clone a lost cause and use him only as a last resort. :List of AG clones: *Zera Gins Category:Genetic Type